


battle cry

by kasarin



Series: man of war [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin
Summary: "A brute," you're called, and you shrug. Let them think themselves clean; let them sneer at you like you're an animal. You know who you are.





	battle cry

Combat comes easy to you. Always has. The kick of a rifle, the snap of bone, the splatter of blood — red these days, used to be blue — that's all comfortable. It makes sense. You fight; they die. What could be more straightforward?  
  
You enjoy what you do. You enjoy exploring what _you_ can do. How strong are you? How many enemies can you overwhelm? "A brute," you're called, and you shrug. Let them think themselves clean; let them sneer at you like you're an animal. You know who you are, soldier.  
  
Some try to understand. They talk about taking pleasure in causing pain. That's not it. Others compare it to sex, and that makes even less sense. Sex — bare skin, wordless gasps, trailing fingertips — is vulnerability and trust. Violence is force and savagery.  
  
People don't make any fucking sense. You've known that for a long time.  
  
You push on alone. Push _yourself_ alone. Train until your body _burns;_  until you're slipping in the puddles formed by your own sweat. You can do more. You push until you can't think. You push until you run on nothing but instinct.  
  
It's not quite normal. More than what most can do, Agent.  
  
That's fine. This is straightforward. This is easy.  
  
Your body trembles with exhaustion; exhilaration; ecstasy. You're a man of war. You feel so _alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 27 Aug 2017.


End file.
